


Strangers

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Introspection, Multi, Shopping, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-05
Updated: 2006-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Kyo and Yuki pick up groceries
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Strangers"

Kyo glanced at Yuki as the other boy studied Tohru’s shopping list. They were doing her a favor by picking up the groceries before walking her home from work.

Somehow, Kyo thought, they had gone from being three strangers - and yes, despite being in the same family, he and Yuki had been strangers before - to being friends.

And then, to something more.

Kyo could barely recognize himself in the mirror some days, and certainly this Yuki carefully studying Tohru’s grocery list was nothing like the one he had fought before.

Some days he wondered, was the Kyo of the past the stranger, or was it the one in the mirror now?


End file.
